The Killer
by zelda fan 21
Summary: As a killer make animals in Celever get scared the FBI comes in will they find the killer before he kill someone else. Follow Bran and his Coworkers to see if they do.


As Bob the cat started walking around town he look and decided to go at Penny house. When he arrive he knock no answer he re knocked still no answer. Then he went to the window on the side of the house no one was there. Then he saw something look at him. Bob started running and went to the police office he told it to the police mens. They got in the police car and they arrived at Penny's house the police knock on the door and told to open it was the police then they heard a scream the police broke the door and came in there was no one. They saw a trap door they went in and continued the path. They continued without finding anything. When it was about one hour they have been walking they found a room and heard screaming and then a gun being shoot. They broke the door and went in. They arrived to late Penny was dead on the floor a gun shoot in the head. The police mens look at each other and then they went out. Bob was waiting by the car and all the animals where around the house. The ambulance arrived five minutes later. Then 30 minutes later the ambulance guys came out with a body under the cloak. The animal all had tears in there eyes.

5-days later

The police station got a called and told that around Tad house they heard screaming. The police mens got in ther car and went to Tad's house. They called an ambulance and reinnforcments. Before they got to the door one of the police men was shoot. The ambulance arrived and took the police men to the hospital and an other ambulance arrived and alot of police cars arrived even some from the other city came. The S.W.A.T team arrived. They made a secure peremeter. People started to gather around. Then the S.W.A.T team came to the door and then gun shoot was fired an other police men by a police car was shoot. They broke the door and came in no one was there but there was a trap door opened like the last time. They continued this time they were running they where scared that it would happen again. They arrived to a door and broke it in the room there where two person. Tad and a man with a head band blocking his head. Tad was lying on the floor and bleeding. The man took off and started running. The police man didn't go after him. When they got outside people started crying. They brought the body to the police office and they started looking for traces or advice about who is the killer.

1-Year later

"It has been one year that we are running after a killer whichkilled two people called Tad and Penny. He didn't kill anyone else let find him and arrest him. Oh yeah before I forget we have a new person on our team his name is Bran he is now an agent of the FBI don't foul around with him he is better than other person in this office" said the FBI Boss. "What since when do we need a new agent in this place wewill find him without him" said an agent. " Mike Shut up we need recruits now and then maybehe will help us" said an other agent. "She is right the new guy did 3 years in the army and 6 years in prison for hitting and almost killing a killer who killed 70 womens" said the boss. "I would havedone the same thing why do mens have to violate us or kill us do we do thatat boys". Every boy look at the girl she said "What it is true".

Then they heard a knock on the doorthey opened. A man with black hairwhich almost covered his face we could only see his greyeyes. They said "May we help you". The man came in and sat down at a desk written Bran on it. They came close and said " are you Bran". He didn't answer then one of them got on his nerves and took the manby the arm. The man took the agent by his tie and push him on the wall and people came to stop him. "Yeah imBran don't touch me next time". He then went to sit down. Everyone left execpt a girl which she ate lnch at her desk. Bran look around andsaw no one. He went to the girl and took her by the arms and push her threw the window she felt down. They where on the10 floor. The group was eating downstairs when thewomen felt in front of them one of them screamed "Shit it is Maria". They look up and saw a window which was broken and saw Bran looking downscreaming "What happened". "We are asking you the question Bran". ran turned and saw two men. Bran was push and was falling with one ofthe men. Bran standed up on the man and look he saw a balcony he jump but the other man tryed to get his foot but miss. Bran felled on the balcony while the other one felled to the ground and was dead. The other man took out his gun and started shooting.Bob was just getting out when he sawtwo bodys on the ground they told to get back.Animals started getting around and asking people what happened.


End file.
